Bloom
Entrance Winx! Bloom transforms into her Winx Form. Special Moves (EWBR Revival) Neutral B - Fire Sphere Bloom throw a fireball at the opponents. The Fireball can reach long distances, but have light damage rate. If you press B 3 times, you can perform the “Triple Blast”, where three fireball blasts can be fire under the same effort. If you hold b, you can perform “Full-Power Fire”, where the blast can become more powerful with a bigger explosion and probably cause afterburn the opponent. Side B - Safety Net Bloom launch a small orange ball which later turns into a safety net. If the opponent get trap by the net, their speed, jump, and power become decreases. With this, you can easily attack them and probably leave these to get KO'ed. However, they get escape by rocking the joystick back and forth quickly to break free. Up B - Magic Shield Bloom forms an star-shaped double-layered shield. Any energy-type projectile attacks can be absorb, where can also heal yourself up. The Shield can only be used for around 5-7 seconds and can also made you flow down easily. Down B - Heat Wave Bloom launch a beam of misty visible fire onto the opponents. The direction of the beam can be controlled using the joystick. This move can to defend yourself and even slowly damage the opponent. Final Smash - Charmix Convergence Bloom turn into her Charmix Form as the Winx arrive on the scene. As soon as the Winx arrive, they perform a convergence spell where the blast cover the whole stage. The damage rate is large as the damage can effort the character by their role. Special Moves (Super Lawl) Neutral B - Fire Sphere Bloom launches a fireball at her opponent. Side B - Heat Wave Bloom shoots a beam of misty visible fire at the opponent. This move can be easily dodged. Up B - Flight Allows Bloom to fly up for 4 seconds. Down B - Fire Wall Same as in Elite, however, the attack stat dosen't increased. Final Smash - Sirenix Form Bloom shouts "Winx, Sirenix!" and transforms into her Sirenix form. The transformation lasts for 15 seconds. Neutral B - Dragon Fire Bloom shoots a powered up version of Fire Shpere. Side B - Lava Jab Bloom creates a strong beam of flame that is shot straight at the opponent. Up B - Flight Same as before, but extends into 9 seconds. Down B - Dancing Flame Bloom creates a shield made of fire, which protects from Projectiles, by not grabs. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Winx form Up: Sd: Dn: Sirenix form Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Bloom started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents were. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and could also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Bloom was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Dragon Flame. While the Dragon Flame made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the Winx Club universe, it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her such as the Trix. Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Bloom still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a true capable leader. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon The butterfly, as seen in Winx Club Title Name Victory Music Winx Club theme Kirby Hat Bloom's red hair and wings Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode Intro #Chun-Li #Ash Ketchum and Toon Pikachu (Partners with Stella) #Break the Targets! #Siegfried #Giant Godzilla (Partners with Princess Shappire and Tankmen) #Nick Ramos (Rival 1) #Board the Platforms #Mach Rider #Race to the Finish! #Multi-Man Melee #Dark Bloom (Rival 2) #Metal Bloom #Master Hand (and Crazy Hand in Hard Mode) Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Light Blue Halter Top, Light Blue Miniskirt, Light Blue Ankle Boots, Light Blue Glove-like Wrist Bands, Red Hair and Golden Tiara (Normal) *Light Green Halter Top, Light Greeb Miniskirt, Light Green Ankle Boots and Light Green Glove-like Wrist Bands (Green) *Light Red Halter Top, Light Red Miniskirt, Light Red Ankle Boots and Light Red Glove-like Wrist Bands (Blue) *100% Golden (Yellow) *Light Blue and Green Halter Top, Light Pink and Purple Miniskirt, Dark Blue Ankle Boots and Light pink Glove-like Wrist Bands (resembles her Enchantix form) *Dark Bloom (Nickelodeon version) Trivia TBA Gallery TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Lawl Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Princess Category:4Kids Category:Sexy Characters Category:Sorta-Human Category:MMD Category:Fairy Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Royalty Category:Blue Category:Red Category:Cute Characters Category:Rainbow Inc. Category:Young Adult Category:Female Category:Heros Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Girlz Club Category:Italian Category:Pyrokenisis Category:EWBR Ultimate